Strange Little Coma Thing
by afish.2far
Summary: What if Harry had allowed Hermione to practise some new spells on him? Specifically a sleep spell. Bears no resemblance at all to my Poppy Evans series. Oneshot.


**A/N** I decided one night to try writing a strict Poppy story. This is what came out. It bears no resemblance to my_ Poppy Evans_ series whatsoever. She is very different here.

* * *

**Strange Little Coma Thing**

Harry awoke slowly, as if in bits. First he felt his legs become responsive and then his arms and then his torso. He gave a great yawn and had an almighty stretch before his head decided to wake up, but at last it did.

He lay on the bed for a moment, staring round at the white sterility of the room, and wondering how on earth he had made it into the Hospital Wing already only 3 days into the start of term. He was all of a sudden very aware of his bodily needs and quickly walked over to the adjoining bathroom. When he returned, now fully awake and feeling perfectly fine, intending on gathering his things and leaving to find Ron and Hermione, he found himself face to face with Madam Pomfrey. A very stern looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr Potter get back into bed this instant." she ordered

"I'm feeling fine Madam Pomfrey, really. Better than I have in ages in fact. My headache has gone and I feel perfectly well." he replied, still standing next to the bed.

"Mr Potter, you have been in a coma for the last 18 hours. You will not be going anywhere. Even if you feel well, no-one just recovers from magical comas like that." She snapped her fingers together. " I shall inform the Headmaster that you have awoken but you shall lie on that bed and not move until I return. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Harry replied meekly. Everyone knew not to argue with the Healer when she used that voice. It always resorted in humiliation to the one defying it and the medi-witch getting her own way anyway.

He sat on the bed and pulled his bag towards him. If he was stuck in here he could at least write some of the essays his teachers had set.

"Mr Potter!" Madame Pomfrey's exasperated voice broke his concentration on the differences between self-transfiguration and the animagus transformation. "What are you doing?!"

"I thought that since you won't let me leave, I could catch up on some assignments ma'am. I don't want to get behind so early into the start of term." Harry explained calmly.

"Mr Potter you will not be doing any work in here. You have recently awoken from a serious magical coma and you will not tax yourself in any way."

With that she summoned Harry's half finished essay along with his school bag.

"You will receive these when you are released. For now, you will rest and I will check on you later."

Harry groaned. He was feeling well and surely that was all that mattered? He didn't want to be here but he knew he would never convince the medi-witch. She ruled her domain forcefully and no student (or professor in fact) would be allowed to leave without her permitting it. She would know before he even reached the door into the corridor.

He lay there, awake, for hours. When Madame Pomfrey came back to check on him, he feigned being asleep until she left again, clicking her tongue about something. By this time was thoroughly bored. He had counted how many different colours there were of potion bottles stacked on the shelves, counted how many different shades of white he could see about the room and gone through all 100 ways he could think of to injure Snape without getting caught.

He had just started listing, mentally, what he would get Umbridge to write with her own quill when he had an idea. It had come entirely out of the blue.

"Dobby?" he called softly, hoping beyond hope that he didn't attract Madame Pomfrey's attention.

A crack announced the elf's entrance and Harry winced at the noise. He stayed stock still as the Healer came out of her office to see what the cause of the noise was, but upon seeing only Harry sleeping contentedly she shook her head lightly and returned back into her office.

Harry let out the breath he was holding slowly. That had been close. Thank God that Dobby was such an intelligent elf and somehow knew that he was not to be seen by anyone other than him.

"Yes Master Harry Potter, sir?" the elf asked quietly

"Dobby do elves ever act as nurses? Do they know healing spells and such?"

"Oh yes, Master Harry Potter sir, we elves is knowing lots of healing spells. We is often left with full care of children Master Harry Potter sir. We must know how to deal with anything"

Harry nodded and then continued slowly. "Can you... check the health of someone as well?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir, that is easy."

Harry grinned. "Brilliant! In that case, can you check my health please? I feel great and I don't want to be in here but Madame Pomfrey is refusing to let me leave or study."

The elf gave Harry a strange look. "I need yous to lie back then please Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry did as he was requested and Dobby put one hand on Harry's neck and the other over his heart. Parchment appeared from nowhere and writing started appearing on it, more and more the longer Dobby's hands stayed on Harry's body. After a full minute he released his hands from Harry and read the parchment.

"Master Harry Potter sir is in full health!" he squeaked

"Dobby one last thing - can you apparate without the crack?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby is sorry for disturbing you earlier. Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry seized the elf before he could harm himself and set him on the bed again.

"You weren't to know Dobby. Now can you get my schoolbag from inside Madame Pomfrey's office without being noticed?"

Dobby's reply was to silently disapparate out and appear with Harry's schoolbag, essay and wand.

"Thanks Dobby. Can you take me to Gryffindor Tower? I would walk but I might get stopped by some busybody who thinks they have my best intentions at heart."

"Dobby can do that Master Harry Potter sir."

Harry held onto his bags with one hand, performed a switching spell on his pyjamas and robes with the other. He grasped Dobby's offered hand making sure that the health check form was where Madame Pomfrey would see it when she came out again. Silently they disappeared, landing gracefully in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry thanked the elf and got out his Transfiguration essay again.

He definitely needed to tell Hermione to refine that sleep spell.


End file.
